


关键词

by Qianbao



Category: XY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianbao/pseuds/Qianbao





	关键词

薛洋脱了T恤，里面什么也没穿。  
金光瑶看看他的胸又看看他，瞪圆了眼睛，结巴地说：“ 你、你发育了？”  
“ 我又不是青蛙还会变态发育！” 薛洋拉起他一只手按在自己胸上，说：“ 这奶子得有D吧？”  
“ 有、有的吧。” 金光瑶脸通红，像捉着一只红嘴的鸽子。只是这鸽子软乎得多，滑得多。他慌张道：“ 这怎么回事？”  
“ 睡醒就这样了。” 薛洋解开牛仔裤的钮扣要脱裤子给他看，说：“ 不光是胸下面也......”  
金光瑶赶紧按住他，说：“ 我信我信，你先把衣服穿上。我陪你去医院。”  
“ 我不去。” 薛洋套上T恤，振振有词地说：“ 万一被抓去做人体实验怎么办？”  
进门时他抱胸佝偻着背，金光瑶以为他肚子痛。薛洋锁上房门，鬼鬼祟祟地跟他咬耳朵：“ 不管我什么样，我们都是朋友对吗？”  
“你怎么了？” 金光瑶被他抱了满怀，下意识抬手摸他脖子。他后颈的头发还是湿的。  
薛洋在他身上吸了几口气。金光瑶午睡刚醒，身上有些发烫，残留着花露水的香气。他感到一阵安心，松开手把T恤脱了。  
金光瑶很难不注意他的胸，薛洋也看出来了，坐在他床上翘着二郎腿，朝他招手。  
“ 别说兄弟不够意思。” 薛洋用力一拉，跟他摔进空调被里。他翻身把金光瑶压在下面，起身拉着他手伸进T恤下摆。  
金光瑶蜷着手指，薛洋张手滑进他指缝里，覆在自己胸上揉挤。软肉充满手掌，乳头被搓得红肿，有点粘粘的。  
薛洋哼了一声，趴在他身上说：“ 流出来了。”  
金光瑶还没反应，他抬着屁股往下褪裤子，跟他碰着脸说：“ 把裤子脱了，我让你进去。”  
通红的鸟嘴像在啄他的手心，金光瑶痒得头皮发麻，在薛洋侧腰上蹭了蹭手上的薄汗。  
薛洋穿着条平角短裤。他夹着腿，往下拉金光瑶的睡裤，嘴里还说：“ 这么矮哪天才能交到女朋友，我委屈一点.....”  
金光瑶抓着裤腰用力掀开他。薛洋倒在他身侧，白花花的腿还搭在他腰上，搂住他脖子倾身说：“ 真不搞啊？我用手指试过，里面......”  
“ 别说了! ” 金光瑶捂住他的嘴，脑海里几乎立刻描绘出那个场面，血气直冲上脸。薛洋身上有股奶香，他闻得头晕目眩，喘不上气。  
薛洋感觉他有些出汗，浑身热烘烘的，反而更好闻了，简直想咬他一口。他怕咬了金光瑶要翻脸，握着他手腕说：“ 你说，我这样算男的还是女的？要变不回去了怎么办？”  
金光瑶被他枕着一条手臂，抬手把他脸上的刘海掖到耳后，沉默了片刻说：“ 薛洋。不管你什么样，都是薛洋。”  
薛洋看到金光瑶眼睛有他的小小的倒影，把腿插进他两条小腿之间，挪了个舒服的位置，撑起脸说：“变不回去，交到女朋友也没法搞了吧？”  
金光瑶正真心实意地替他操心，听他这么说气得往他腿上抽了一巴掌：“ 活该被搞死！真要这么想搞，找个男人不就好了？”  
薛洋想了想直摇头：“ 我不想被男人搞。”  
金光瑶惊奇道：“ 那刚刚还让我搞你？”  
“ 是你嘛。” 薛洋理所当然地说：“ 你想搞我什么样都行。你想搞吗？”  
他们抱在一起，薛洋手不安分地摸着他的后腰，呼吸落到他的脸上，有点甜丝丝的。金光瑶涨红了脸，怒道：“谁想搞你！”  
薛洋哦了一声，翻过身仰面躺着。金光瑶舒了口气的同时又有些惴惴的，偷眼看他。  
他手伸在T恤里玩自己的胸，一手往内裤里伸。  
金光瑶见到拱起的内裤边缘露出小片毛发的阴影，抬手打在他手背上，翻起身骂道：“ 能不能别摸了？真变不回去我搞你行了吧？”  
T恤被薛洋推到了胸口，隐隐露出隆起的轮廓，往下无遮无拦，袒露着雪白的腰腹。金光瑶从没认真打量过他的身体，不知道从前他的腰是不是这么细，腿是不是这么长。  
薛洋舔着发干的嘴唇，抽出手搁在肚子上说：“ 搞得了一时搞不了一世，不如早点适应被男人搞。”  
金光瑶蹙起眉，说：“ 你还想找谁？”  
“ 我长得也不错，找人上床总不难吧。” 薛洋曲着条腿，连他大腿内侧有颗圆痣也清清楚楚。  
金光瑶瞥到他内裤上暗下去的水渍，心里像被火烫的水汽撩到，马上有道红印子。他暗抽了口气，拧眉说：“ 你照过镜子没有？这么不男不女的，谁会想跟你上床！”  
薛洋放下脸，一言不发地看着他。金光瑶对他熟悉极了，心里震了震，想去哄他。他甩开金光瑶的手，抓起裤子摔门走了。  
金光瑶赤脚追了两步，薛洋停在楼梯上，仰起脸阴沉地说：“ 你过来我跳下去! ”  
“ 我不是那个意思。”  
“ 那你什么意思？” 薛洋说完不等他答，咬牙说：“ 你不喜欢就没人喜欢我吗？”  
“ 我怎么不喜欢你了。”金光瑶小声嘀咕，坐回床上越想越不对。薛洋是搞不清状况，真像对自己那么对别人，谁能忍他?  
金光瑶胃里绞成一团。薛洋总嬉皮笑脸的，心思却很敏感。他肯定怕死了，自己还说他不男不女。  
薛洋跳下去跟着跳不就完了？先留住了再说。金光瑶恨得一拍大腿，飞奔下楼。  
没想到薛洋就坐在玄关。金光瑶朝外一看，一道闪电直劈到窗台，雷暴了。他心里一喜，使劲地憋泪，站在薛洋背后委屈哽咽地说：“ 我、我是、我不想你找别人。”  
薛洋跟他是一起穿开裆裤的交情，转过脸冷漠地说：“ 差不多得了。”  
“ 我说真的。” 金光瑶挨着他坐在玄关台阶上。房里闷热，两人折腾一场都出了层汗，手臂潮唧唧地靠在一起。他摇摇薛洋的手，说：“ 我不喜欢你喜欢谁？”  
“ 我哪知道是谁。” 薛洋朝墙上靠了靠，不耐烦地皱着眉头。  
“ 薛洋。” 金光瑶拉着他T恤的下摆，吞了口口水说：“ 你摸着良心，这么多年朋友你感觉不到我喜欢你？”  
薛洋冷笑一声：“ 不好意思，胸太大摸不到良心。”  
“ 你别逼我。” 金光瑶见他是软硬不吃有些光火，平声警告他。  
薛洋吊着眼梢，冷嘲热讽地说：“ 逼你怎么了，哔、”  
“ 闭嘴。” 金光瑶从他嘴唇上分开，撇开眼睛说。  
薛洋揪住他的衣领，伸出舌头舔他的嘴唇。金光瑶一抖，被他推在墙上，将舌头抵了进去。  
“ 阿瑶，张嘴。” 薛洋捏着他下巴，舔他紧闭的牙关，舔他的嘴唇。  
金光瑶缓缓张开嘴，闭上了眼睛。薛洋的舌头灵活地在他嘴里搅动，吮出啧啧的水声。  
“ 没亲过？” 薛洋放开他喘气，笑着问他。  
“ 你亲过？” 金光瑶心里一沉，薛洋有些太熟练了，他手脚都是软的。  
薛洋笑笑没说话。金光瑶真的火了，把他推在地上，压着他问：“ 你跟谁亲过？”  
“ 你就别管了。” 薛洋腰硌在逗猫棒上，推着他要起身。  
金光瑶心慌意乱地想：薛洋这么会亲肯定不知道亲过多少回了搞不好早就不是处男了，跟别人搞过也不跟我说实在没有把我当做朋友，还说什么只要我想随时能搞，都是骗我的！  
金光瑶气得眼睛都红了，一开口带着哭腔：“ 我搞死你！”  
“ 你搞啊。” 薛洋挑衅他，摸着他脖子说：“ 我让你搞，搞不死你跟我姓。”  
“ 搞大你肚子就不知道谁跟谁姓了！” 金光瑶骑在他身上，边亲边脱他的衣服。  
薛洋有点傻眼，没套子真搞出孩子生还是不生。他一愣，金光瑶也反应过来了，紧张地说：“ 你不许跟别人搞。”  
“ 跟你搞还不是一样？” 想到大肚子的风险，薛洋也没有兴致跟他搞一下了，躺在地上不动。  
金光瑶想了想说：“ 我不一样，我娶你。”  
薛洋差点被口水呛到，满脸通红地说：“ 你小时候倒是蛮可爱的。”  
金光瑶没转过弯，接口说：“怪不得你老偷亲我。”  
“ 你知道啊？你怎么不说？你暗恋我？” 薛洋脸红得更厉害了。金光瑶有午睡的习惯，一睡起来人事不知。  
金光瑶还在想他那句没头没尾的回答，随口说：“我又打不过你。”  
“别人亲你，你打不过也忍着？”  
“谁像你从小就变态。”  
“ 我是变态，从小就喜欢你！”  
薛洋心里卧槽一声，赶紧补充道：“ 想跟你做好朋友。”  
金光瑶对着他发愣，像是吓坏了。薛洋强装镇定地在他面前挥了挥手，金光瑶抓住他的手说：“你让我想想。”  
“ 你慢慢想，我回去了。” 薛洋推开他，爬起身。雨已经停了，四周一股土腥气。  
金光瑶被风吹到脸上，才回神叫他：“ 薛洋！”  
薛洋按着门锁，转过头，心砰砰地跳。  
金光瑶有些扭捏地沉默了一阵，说：“你不要做什么奇怪的事。”  
“比如说？”  
“ 你现在、你不要摸自己。” 金光瑶心一横飞快地说完，游开了目光。  
薛洋本来心灰意冷，见他耳朵都红了，又死性不改地说：“本来是想买个按摩棒回去。”  
金光瑶起反应了，眼睛都是热的，拉住他说：“ 你别乱来。”  
“你又不搞还不许我搞？”  
金光瑶咬牙说：“对，要搞也是我搞，谁也不行，包括你自己。你今天睡这！”  
薛洋笑起来：“听听你说的，像话吗？”  
“ 去洗澡，都是灰。” 他身上都是汗，像有层光一样。金光瑶心猿意马地舔了下嘴唇。  
“ 还不都是你搞的。” 薛洋嘟嘟囔囔往家里走，金光瑶站在他背后没有动。  
他想搞薛洋，但不确定他想搞的是薛洋，还是眼前的薛洋。  
他坐在玄关台阶上走神，听见薛洋高叫一声：“ 金光瑶！”  
金光瑶拖鞋也没穿好，手忙脚乱跑过去，问：“ 怎么了？”  
薛洋全身是水地光着，还是原来的样子，很懊恼地说：“让你早点搞了......”  
金光瑶面无表情地站着，低声说：“ 薛洋。”  
薛洋警惕地打断他：“ 你别说话，我不听！”  
“现在搞也不迟。” 他垫脚在薛洋嘴上亲了一口。  
薛洋愣了愣，伸手往他身下摸，笑嘻嘻地说：“那就很难讲谁搞谁了。”  
男和女都没什么关系，关键词是爱呀。


End file.
